FateEl torneo del capricho
by Sergio Eduardo Ruiz Zavala
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya en un fin de acabar con su aburrimiento, organiza una guerra del santo grial. Akiyama Mio es la primera de sus victimas. Acompaña a ella y al resto de maestros y sirvientes en un torneo que es producto del capricho.
1. Chapter 1

Fate/El torneo del capricho

Este fic está basado en un juego de rol que hicieron en foro, donde primero proponieron servants basados en personajes de anime, videojuegos, literatura, comic, manga, cartunds, películas, historia y mitología.

Pero aquí habrá algunas variantes de lo que vi en ese rol, aparte pido sugerencias para algunos masters para el torneo, estos deben cumplir las siguientes condiciones.

1: Deben pertenecer a una serie en la que no tenga la típica trama de salvar el mundo o de luchar contra un maléfico villano, de preferencia tipo vida cotidiana, romance o comedia.

2: El personaje debe tener una motivación que lo obligue o motive a participar en un torneo en el que posiblemente pierda la vida.

3: En caso de que elijan a un personaje con poderes o que sea un héroe, este no debe ser alguien notorio en su universo.

Aparte ya tengo más o menos la historia así que las sugerencias son más que nada para poner relleno a la historia. Pero si un personaje se desenvuelve bien seguirá en la historia.

Otra cosa acepto toda clase de crítica constructiva.

Los personajes con licencias son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Acto 1

El capricho de Haruhi Suzumiya.

En algún lugar del multiverso, en donde las entidades superiores convergen para mantener el equilibrio del mismo, una diosa se encontraba en un estado de aburrimiento indescriptible, estaba demasiado aburrida que haría lo que fuese por salir de ese estado, ya había aburrido de su mascota futanari, torturarlo le había cansado además le aburría que no fuese hacer algo, todo el tiempo se la pasaba con esa vampiresa haciendo cosas pervertidas casi a diario.

Sus otras obligaciones le aburrían, vigilar el universo es algo tan aburrido. No entendía a aquella diosa de cabello rosa, le decía que debería ayudar a alguien en vez de pensar en cómo en torturar a Joapablo.

Entonces la diosa entro en un frenesí, su aburrimiento era tal que el universo lo resintió de diversas formas, en eso ella recordó algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, cuando fue el incidente de el Vengador, "La guerra del santo grial" una guerra en la que eran invocados 7 héroes legendarios los cuales luchaban junto a un amo o "Master", el ganador recibía un deseo, el que fuese, ella recordó las implicaciones y desastres que sucedieron en las anteriores guerras.

Entonces al ver los resultados de estas se le ocurrió la forma de salir de su aburrimiento.

Ella crearía su propia guerra… no un torneo que terminaría con su terrible aburrimiento.

Después de un tiempo ella ya tenía los preparativos listos solo faltaba los participantes.

Envió las invitaciones a través del multiverso a magos que ella había elegido que sabia no eran tan poderosos, pero que sabía que no rechazarían la invitación al torneo. La cual decía…

"Por medio de esta carta se le informa que usted a sido seleccionado para participar en el torneo de "La guerra del santo Grial".

Reglas son las siguientes:

Usted junto con un servant que invocara posteriormente, lucharan contra otros servant y master como usted.

Al aceptar usted ser un master también usted recibirá 3 marcas que lo indentifican como master y una guía que le indicara como invocar a su servant, asi como funciona la mecánica Master/ Servant.

El propósito del torneo es eliminar a los servants, en caso de usted pierda a su servant, usted seguirá en el torneo mientras tenga sus tres marcas llamadas reijus, usted podrá seguir si hace contrato con otro servant que haya perdido a su master, ya sea por perder a sus reijus o por muerte.

En caso de morir de usted, revivirá y no recordara nada de lo acontecido.

El objetivo del torneo es que un master tenga al último servant en pie, en caso de usted y su servant lleguen hasta al final, se les recompensara con un deseo a ambos. No importa lo que ambos pidan se les será concedido.

Si usted está de acuerdo con las reglas firme esta con su nombre real y manche con su sangre este documento. Automáticamente usted recibirá la guía del ritual y los reijus."

La diosa después repartir las invitaciones siguió con la segunda parte de su proyecto, empeso a elegir a gente con algo común… un poderoso deseo, asi la diosa se las ingenia para elegir a sus participantes.

Después de un de elegir a sus "victimas" la diosa miro el lugar en donde se desarrollaría el torneo.

Aparece en una metrópolis un tanto rara pero muy hermosa, ella vio el lugar con gran satisfacción y dijo.

-Si hubiera vivido aquí mi adolescencia, tal vez no sería una diosa. Pero es perfecto el lugar, Kyon de seguro este lugar te hubiera encantado para vivir.-

Después de mirar el horizonte la diosa toma aire, no sabiendo por donde empezar…

3 meses después los magos invocaron a sus servants, recitando el conjuro de invocación…

¡Llenar, llenar, llenar, llenar, llenar!

Repite cinco veces.

Para cuando cada uno sea llenado, destrúyelo.

Una base de plata y hierro.

En fundamentos de piedra y el archiduque de los contratos.

Una pared para bloquear el viento que cae.

Las puertas de los puntos cardinales se cierran.

De la corona, sigue el camino bifurcado que lleva al reino.

Presta atención a mis palabras.

Mi voluntad crea tu cuerpo y tu espada crea mi destino.

Si atiendes al llamado del grial y obedeces mi voluntad y razón…

¡Entonces responde!

Y por eso juro…

Que seré todo lo bueno en este mundo.

Que seré el destructor del mal en este mundo.

Tu, siete cielos, rodeado de las tres grandes palabras de poder.

Sal del círculo de restricción.

¡Oh guardián del equilibrio!

Pero los otros, los que no son magos, serán forzados a participar de otra forma por "capricho divino."

Uno de ellos, la primera, una chica… la primera de una serie de víctimas de la diosa…

Era una tarde en las que dos chicas regresaban de la escuela, más concretamente de las actividades de su club, una ellas pensaba que hacer el próximo fin de semana, la otra estaba un tanto renuente de hacer lo que quería la otra.

-¡Vamos Mio! Sera divertido, aparte ganamos experiencia y algo de reputación para la banda.-

Replicaba una chica de pelo castaño, la cual trataba de convencer a su amiga de cabello negro.

-No se Ritsu… ¿No sé si estamos lista para una guerra de bandas? –

-¿Otra vez tu pánico escénico? Si es por eso Yui va cantar y tu solo te concentras en tocar el bajo.-

La chica lo pensó un rato y después de varios minutos de negociación, Mio acepto.

Luego de ponerse de cuerdo las dos chicas, se despiden y cada una sigue su camino a su respectivo hogar. La joven conocida como Akiyama Mio, desconoce que un grupo de hombres la está siguiendo.

Desconociendo tal hecho siguió su camino como si nada. De repente uno de ellos la toma por detrás con trapo mojado con cloroformo, después los tipos la subieron en un vehículo, el cual se detuvo en una vieja casa abandona en las afueras de la ciudad, los tipos sacaron a Mio de la unidad y la metieron en el sótano de la casa abandona.

Después de un rato, Mio despierta, ve a los hombres y reacciono, no le tomo mucho tiempo entender la situación en la que se encontraba, esos hombres iban a violarla.

-Vaya por fin despiertas linda, si estabas dormida no sería divertido.-

Eso hiso que Mio tratara de pararse pero estaba atada de pies y manos, ellos se acercaron mas y mas, en eso Mio hace uso de la fuerza otorgada por la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento y gracias a que las ataduras que tenia no estaban bien hechas pudo zafarse y trato de llegar hacia la puerta… pero fue alcanzada por uno de ellos.

-¡¿Adónde vas perrita?!-

El tipo la toma de un brazo y la arroja contra un viejo librero, el cual se rompió por el impacto, dicho impacto izo que Mio se le clavara un viejo clavo profundamente y que cayeran sobre ella casi todos los libros sobre la pobre chica. Mio empezó a sangrar y la sangre mancho algunos de los libros…

Luego que ella trato de ponerse pie mientras lloraba de dolor, uno de los tipos la toma de sus cabellos y la lleva hasta un colchón donde la arroja violentamente. Uno de ellos saco una navaja, con ella corto el saco y camisa de su uniforme. Mio lloraba quería irse… pero ellos no la dejarían.

Los tipos empezaron a quitarle el sostén y empezaron a acariciar sus senos y lamérselos. Ella sabía que no tenía escapatoria pero aun así, aun así ella pedía que se detuviesen, pero ellos continuaron acariciándola de forma lasiva. Ella se resistía tanto como.

La joven susurro un llamado.

-Que alguien me ayude.-

En otro lugar, en otro tiempo alguien escucha ese susurro, desde el trono de los héroes alguien presto atención.

-¡Que alguien me ayude!-

Se oyó más fuerte y alguien prestaba atención a un pequeño punto de luz.

-¡Que alguien me ayude!-

Fue más fuerte, el punto se convierte en esfera.

Los tipos cortaron las bragas de la chica y ella forcejeo, ella sabía lo que querían y el miedo se apodero de ella.

-¡AYUDENME!-

La esfera se hiso mas y mas grande, alguien acude a la llamada de auxilio, una mano se extiende hacia la luz.

Uno de los tipos forcejea para abrirle las piernas y ver su intimidad, cuando las separan otros toman sus piernas para que el principal pueda hacer lo que deseaba. El hombre saca su pene y Mio totalmente aterrada grita con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!-

En eso un resplandor sale de los libros que fueron anteriormente manchados con la sangre de Mio, uno de ellos tenía una estrella de cinco picos en su portada.

Las luces se apagaron de inmediato después de ese raro resplandor, nadie veía algo, solo oscuridad, los tipos sabían que había pasado, pero pronto lo supieron, uno ellos fue golpeado en el pecho de tal forma que los huesos de su caja toraxica fueron pulverizados, el grito que del infeliz que anunciaba la muerte del desgraciado asusto a todos los presentes.

-¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!-

Grito uno de ellos, pero no recibieron respuesta, solo escucharon unos pesados pasos, alguien podía verlos en la oscuridad, una inteligencia fría y calculadora, mato a uno… solo le faltan cuatro.

Y antes de que pudiesen hacer algo él había elegido a su próxima víctima, al cual sorprendió por detrás y le rompió el cuello de forma silenciosa. A otro le doblo la espalda como si tratase de una frágil ramita, otro tomo una linterna con una pistola, para identificar al agresor pero un cuchillo se le clava en medio de los ojos matándolo instantáneamente, dejando caer la linterna en cerca de Mio la cual toma.

Faltaba uno más y ese grita al misterioso asesino.

-¡Muéstrate, bastardo!-

Pero como respuesta el asesino misterioso lo toma del cuello y lo levanta, el tipo de dio cuenta de dos cosas, uno que su agresor es más grande y fuerte que él, dos que él no se esforzaría en darle muerte.

Mio escucho como se rompía el cuello de su agresor y con la lámpara trata de enfocar al misterioso asesino. Lo que ella ve la deja impactada, se trataba de lo que parecía ser un robot, pero era obvio que retrataba de un hombre con armadura.

El misterioso personaje se acerca a Mio, la cual estaba aterrada y en shock ante los acontecimientos que acaba de vivir. El se acerca a una Mio paralizada de terror y se arrodilla ante ella y le dice…

-Servant Rider, estoy aquí porque he respondido a tu llamado.-

Después el misterioso Rider le extiende su mano. Mio en repuesta se pone a llorar y abrasa a ese extraño que la había salvado de ser violada, se sentía feliz, feliz de que alguien viniera a salvarla.

Rider, en respuesta a esta acción responde mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Mio.

-Mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que nadie te lastime, Master.-

Después de eso, la mano izquierda de Akiyama Mio se dibujaron tres marcas en forma de una llave de sol.

Bien, espero que sea de su agrado comenten y aquí va el desafío del fic, traten de adivinar la identidad del servant de Mio.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate/ el torneo del capricho.

No eh recibido ningún reviews, snif T-T, pero claro que no me rendiré, espero críticas constructivas y seguiré escribiendo, la convocatoria del capítulo uno sigue en pie y el desafío también, a que no adivinan la identidad del servant de Mio.

A continuación dejo la ficha del servant de Mio, pero no daré el nombre de sus nobles fantasmas.

Clase: Rider

Master: Akiyama Mio

Alineamiento: Neutral legal

Fuerza B

Resistencia B

Velocidad C

Mana C

Suerte Ex

Noble Fantasma A++

Habilidad de clase: Montura (A)

A este nivel puede manejar cualquier tipo de transporte sea humano o no.

También puede montar cualquier animal de carga, exceptuando bestias sobrenaturales y dragones.

Habilidades personales.

Continuación de la batalla (A)

Rider podrá seguir luchando hasta que reciba un autentico golpe de muerte.

Eterna maestría de armas (A++)

Rider es el guerrero más grande de su época, capaz de utilizar cualquier cosa que sea considerada arma, no importa que tan avanzada o primitiva sea, el será capaz de usar cualquier arma u objeto que funcione como una, como si la hubiese usado toda su vida.

Pionero de las estrellas (A)

Habilidad dada a los héroes que se convirtieron en puntos de inflexión en la historia de la humanidad. Todos los viajes difíciles y los retos que se consideraban imposibles se convierten en eventos que se pueden realizar.

Soldado definitivo (A++)

Rider conoce todas las disciplinas marciales y militares conocidas por el hombre, es gracias a ellas le permiten desenvolverse de manera optima en combate y seguir el curso de este, ignorando toda clase de distracción.

Ocultar presencia B

Puede pasar inadvertido pero pierde toda eficiencia al entrar en combate.

Resistencia mágica D

Capas de negar hechizos de un solo verso, resiste la energía mágica hasta cierto punto.

Carisma D

Talento natural para comandar un ejército. Aumenta los parámetros de aliados en batallas de grupo.

Acto 2

La guerra del santo Grial.

Eran como las once de las mañana, Mio después de los acontecimientos del día anterior se encontraba en un hospital psiquiátrico después de que sufrió una crisis nerviosa, producto de lo que paso y algo más.

La policía de la ciudad recogió a Mio después de esta llamara, pero durante la llamada Mio se desmayo, esto hiso que el oficial rastreara el móvil con el que se hiso la llamada. Una vez allí, los oficiales encontraron a Mio semidesnuda y rodeada de cinco cuerpos muertos. Llamaron a una ambulancia en la que Mio fue tratada de sus heridas las cuales no eran tan graves. Pero para cuando trataron de interrogar a Mio sobre lo acontecido, pero cuando empezaron a llegar al punto del porque sus agresores fueron asesinados, Mio se puso histérica y repetía una y otra vez.

"¡No quiero recordarlo!"

Fue tal la reacción de Mio, que tuvo que ser internada en el centro psiquiátrico, para ser tratada, puesto que los médicos jamás vieron una reacción como la suya en toda su vida.

Mio fue acomodada en un cuarto con vista a la calle y con un guardia por si acaso.

En la jefatura los padres de Mio hablaban con el oficial encargado del caso. Este veía las notas de lo que tenían hasta ahora. El oficial miraba a los Akiyama, como si algo no estubiera bien.

-Mire señor y señora Akiyama, su hija no fue afortunadamente violada, pero...-

El oficial empezo a rascarse de modo que daba entender que algo no estaba bien.

-Miren, identificamos a los atacantes de su hija, los cuales estan muertos. Son parte de una banda de yakusas bastantes violentos y la verdad creemos que su hija fue testigo de un ajuste de cuentas. Normalmente no dejan testigos, pero fue lo suficientemente rapido para no matar a su hija en el proceso, creemos que el asesino los mato antes de que le hicieran algo a su hija. De todas formas ustedes y su hija ya están en protección de testigos por si acaso.-

Los Akiyama se muestran algo más tranquilos pero estaban algo preocupados por su hija, la cual no se ha recuperado de su crisis nerviosa.

-Gracias oficial.-

-De nada, pero esperaremos a que su hija pueda recuperarse de su estado actual. Según el informe tubo una crisis nerviosa bastante fuerte.-

Después de eso los padres de Mio se retiran de la jefatura, en eso llega un tipo con pinta de doctor.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro Kaneda.-

-¿Que pasa doc?-

El oficial pregunta al ver al doctor un tanto preocupado, de hecho tenia años trabajando con el doctor, es un buen forense después de todo y había visto de todo, era raro que verlo preocupado.

-El caso de la señorita Akiyama... no es un caso normal.

Kaneda se preocupo, el doctor era alguien difícil de impresionar, algo no andaba bien.

-¿Doc?-

-Mira Kaneda... escucha bien... esos tipos no murieron de forma normal. A uno le reventaron la caja torácica de un golpe y le reventaron de paso todos los órganos del pecho, a uno le rompieron el cuello de forma profesional, rápida y limpiamente, a uno le doblaron la columna como si fuera una vil ramita seca, a otro le clavaron un cuchillo en medio de las cejas y la profundidad de la herida es considerable, pero sabemos que fue un cuchillo de supervivencia militar, al último lo levantaron desde el cuello y se lo aplastaron como a un vaso de unicel hasta rompérselo.

Lo anormal es que fueron asesinados de forma rápida, limpia, con precisión militar y fue con una fuerza sobre humana.-

-¿Que esta trata de decirme, que un vengador anónimo salvo a esa chica?-

-No solo eso, el que lo hiso era alguien grande y pesado, la mano del asesino es el doble de grande que la mía y al parecer usaba guantes para uso rudo, aparte el análisis de la evidencia dio a conocer que el asesino mide más de dos metros y pesaba más de una tonelada y aun así... se movía como una gacela, tan solo con las marcas que dejo en el piso.-

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Dices que una especie de súper héroe mato a esos bastardos?-

Era obvia la incredulidad del oficial, pero el doctor aun tenía algo más que informar.

-No exactamente, más bien me imaginaba a una especie de súper soldado. Sea lo que fuese lo que haya pasado, esa pobre chica quedo traumada, apuesto que esa chica vio a un autentico monstruo.-

-¿Crees que debamos llamar a Aozaki? Esto parece sobrehumano.-

-No, yo creo que estamos tratando con un mercenario con mucha experiencia y sobrecargado de esteroides.-

-Entiendo, investigare a criminales internacionales.-

Ya son más de la cuatro y Mio aun esta en el psiquiátrico, ella le están haciendo varias pruebas para ver como esta su psique, ella responde bien al tratamiento, pero el recuerdo de ese dia aun esta tatuado en su mente.

Ella recuerda lo que paso después de que abrazo a Rider, mientras veía esa marca roja que tenía en su mano izquierda, era como una llave de sol...

-No estoy acostumbrado a que una señorita me abrase semidesnuda.-

Mio ante tal afirmación se separa de Rider apenada, cubriéndose con sus manos, en eso su salvador rompe la puerta y la lanza a un costado.

-Eso debería bastar.-

Entonces el divisa en el lugar la mochila de Mio y empieza hurgar en ella y da con su móvil.

-Ten, yo no puedo usarlo, mis dedos son muy grandes y los botones son muy pequeños.-

Mio toma su móvil, ella mira a Rider y con la linterna lo ve con más detenimiento. Era como un robot, pero era obvio que se trataba de un hombre con armadura, su casco no le permitía ver su rostro, Mio claramente podía reflejarse en su visera.

-¿Que eres?-

La temerosa pregunta de Mio es respondida por la fría e imponente voz de Rider.

-Soy el servant Rider. Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo, esa marca en tu mano es la prueba de que eres mi master.-

Ella no entiende, hace unos minutos iba ser violada por unos maleantes y de la nada sale este hombre misterioso. Era todo muy extraño, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ese hombre la había salvado.

-No entiendo... ¿Qué es eso de que soy tu master?-

-Veo que no eres una master adecuada... pero aun así eres mi master. Por lo tanto no planeo traicionarte y mucho menos hacerte daño.-

-Sigo sin entender.-

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones. De momento es más importante informar a las autoridades correspondientes. Pero omite información de mi existencia, de acuerdo.-

Ella asiente con la cabeza, ella no sabe que es lo que quería decir exactamente Rider.

-Hola. ¿Jefatura de policía?.. ¿Podría ayudarme? Me acaban de secuestrar y...-

Eso Mio vio como Rider se desmaterializaba ante sus ojos como un fantasma y acto seguido se desmayo.

Afortunadamente en Japón pueden rastrear la ubicación de los teléfonos móviles, y dieron con Mio, también con la escena del "crimen".

Después de recordar como llego ahí, Mio se pregunta si Rider era real o una mera alucinación producto de su imaginación.

En eso Mio recibe la visita de sus amigas del club de música ligera, para ella era reconfortante verlas después de semejante evento. Hablaron de trivialidades, evitaron el tema de su incidente, sabiendo cómo se pone Mio con ciertos temas y más en su situación actual.

Hablaron sobre la escuela, la música, de la guerra de bandas que por obvias razones no fueron y de otras trivialidades.

Luego de una hora termino la hora de visitas y las chicas se retiraron. Después de hacer los deberes que le trajeron para que se pueda poner al corriente en la escuela, ella se queda dormida por no tener nada más que hacer.

Ya eran las tres de mañana, Mio duerme. En el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación había un guardia por lo delicado del caso en la que estaba involucrada, pero las cosas no pueden ser tan simples. Todo el edificio entro en silencio, de hecho todo mundo parecía estar detenido en el tiempo, mientras una mujer se paseaba tarareando "Cha la head cha la" de forma tan tranquila mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Mio.

En su habitación, Mio se despierta al oír el cerrojo de su puerta girar, noto un una figura femenina en el umbral de la puerta, ella noto rápidamente que no se trataba de ningún miembro del personal del psiquiátrico, la mujer entra y utilizando la luz del pasillo trata de dar con el interruptor de la luz. Mio cubre sus ojos al cambio tan brusco de luminosidad y ve mejor a la extraña visitante. Se trataba de una chica que le recordaba algo a su amiga Yui, pero no tenía la inocencia de la mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa en su rostro, más bien se veía algo picara y astuta, la mujer no aparentaba ser mayor de veinte años.

-Al fin encuentro el momento para hablar contigo.-

La chica trata de imaginar lo que quiere esta mujer, pero se percata que mira en dirección a una esquina enfrente de su cama.

-Necesito hablar también contigo, se que estas ahí oculto en esa esquina.-

En eso se materializa Rider enfrente de las dos, inmediatamente Mio se cubre los oídos y cierra sus ojos, repitiendo una y otra vez.

-¡Tú no eres real, tú no eres real!-

La chica se puso frenética, era imposible hablar con Mio, la mujer se acerca y con sus dedos golpea la frente de la chica.

-¡Deja gritar y escucha!-

Mio se sobaba la frente, la mujer toma una silla que estaba en la habitación y se acerca a Mio, mientras Rider miraba impasible.

-Te explicare la razón por la que estoy aquí. Has sido elegida para participar en un torneo..."La Guerra del Santo Grial".

Mio no entiende nada, esta confusa y no comprende la situación en la que se encuentra.

-Pensé que a estas alturas ya se lo habrías explicado.-

-No encontrado el momento de explicárselo.-

Respondió Rider de forma seca, a lo que Mio pregunta a la mujer.

-¿Qué es eso de la Guerra del santo grial?-

-Veo que tendré que explicarte bien en el embrollo en el que estas. Fuiste elegida por el Santo Grial para participar en un torneo, en el que tú y tu servant tendrán que pelear contra otros masters y servant en una lucha por el Grial, una batalla entre héroes legendarios del presente pasado, futuro u otras realidades, una batalla a muerte.

Mio al escuchar esto se estremeció, no entiende como se metió en semejante asunto.

-¡Pero yo no pedí ser parte algo así!-

Pero por repuesta, Mio recibió esto.

-Es algo inevitable, el Grial elige al los que son dignos o aquellos que tienen un gran anhelo, en tu caso tú tienes un gran sueño que quieres cumplir. Aparte no puedes escapar de tu destino como maestra, esas marcas que tienes en tu mano izquierda son la prueba de que eres Master.-

Mio nota sus conjuros de comando, los cuales no se había percatado hasta ahora, de hecho ahora que lo piensa, nadie los había notado, pero al poco tiempo Mio recibe la respuesta.

-Nadie se percato, porque yo así lo quise, solo los demás Masters pueden ver esas marcas-

-Pero yo no quiero morir, no quiero... snif.-

-Yo no lo permitiré.-

Mio observa a Rider fijamente, el en forma fría pero con mucha seguridad le dice.

-Yo te protegeré.-

La joven sintió una gran alivio, aquel hombre, por muy aterrador que se viese, la protegería no importara lo que pasara.

-Eso es muy bonito de tu parte espíritu heroico de los jinetes, veo que emanas una gran seguridad.

Pero explicare a grandes rasgos de lo que se trata esto. "La Guerra del Santo Grial" es un torneo en el que los servant, que pertenecen a siete diferentes clases; saber, lancer, archer, berserker, asessin, caster y rider, se eliminaran hasta que solo quede uno, de hecho solo se deben de matar a los servants, el master que tenga al ultimo servant gana...-

-¿Pero si solo se tienen que pelear los servants no hay razón por la que yo tenga que participar?-

El comentario de Mio es respondido por la mujer.

-Tu papel en este juego es juego es servirle a Rider como ancla en este mundo y suministrarle mana para mantenerlo en este, en caso de que un servant sea muy fuerte, la mejor forma de vencer a un servant es matando al maestro en este caso tu.-

Mio se quedo petrificada, no imagino tal respuesta, era obvio el temor, eso era demasiado para ella. Era como pasar de la sartén al fuego, se empezaba a preguntar si iba a salir de este embrollo, la respuesta le llego de inmediato.

-No te preocupes… hay reglas que garantizan tu seguridad en este torneo, será mejor que pongas atención.

Dadas las condiciones y naturaleza del torneo se llevara a cabo en una ciudad especial. En dicha ciudad hay zonas de neutralidad, estas zonas son el centro de la ciudad y zonas pobladas. Solo se podrán pelear en zonas abandonadas, poco concurridas o las afueras de la ciudad. Y estrictamente los combates se llevaran a cabo a partir de la media noche. Mientras sigas estas reglas tendrás asegurada tu seguridad. Aparte este torneo es secreto, nadie debe saber de la existencia de tu servant y sus actividades, si este se muestra en público deberá verse como un civil más y no llamar la atención. Si alguien ve a tu servant o a ti en combate debe ser silenciado o hacerle creer que lo que haya visto es producto de una alucinación producto de su imaginación.

En caso de no respetar las reglas anteriores, el master será sancionado con la pérdida de uno o de todos sus reijus o con la descalificación o muerte, todo depende de la gravedad del asunto. Si es el servant el que rompe las reglas el castigo va desde una golpiza o su eliminación.

También debes saber que hay sensores en el torneo, los identificaras por que portan una cruz dorara, aparte si pierdes a tu servant busca una iglesia o templo hay podrás encontrar a los sensores, ellos te brindaran protección hasta que termine el torneo.

También hay recompensas si vences a un servant, si derrotar a un servant sin saber su identidad se te bonificara con un reiju y mana para tu servant. Estas bonificaciones son para masters que no saben magia y no pueden suministrarle mana a su servant como en tu caso, en caso de adivinar su nombre y derrotarle tendras mana para el servant…-

Mio se mostro intrigada por lo del nombre de los servants, le pareció algo intrigante.

-¿Qué pasa si descubro el nombre de un servant?-

-Eso yo lo explico…-

Dijo Rider, el cual se dirige a Mio de forma solemne, como si un soldado le estuviera explicando la situación a su superior.

-El nombre de un servant te dice mucha información sobre este, no solo te dice quien es, sino también como vivió y como murió, sus fortalezas y debilidades. Si un servant al que me enfrente se tratase de Aquiles, al saber que se tratase de él, yo podría darle a en su tendón y así vencerlo, pero al ser Aquiles este podría también derrotarme por sus destrezas y fuerza. Esa información da una ventaja táctica de cómo proceder contra un servant en específico.-

Mio se quedo pensando sobre lo que dijeron Rider y la misteriosa mujer, lo que ella había entendido era que se veía envuelta en un torneo, en el que ella junto a su servant que es una leyenda, lucharían contra otras leyendas y maestros en una lucha a muerte. En quién sabe dónde, pero las reglas le protegen si esta las sigue al pie de letra. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención es el ejemplo de de Rider, pero lo que la consumía en sus pensamientos eran… "Si los servant son leyendas… ¿Quién es Rider? No parece un caballero, ni mucho menos alguien antiguo, su armadura parece demasiado futurista, como un astronauta. ¿Quién será Rider?"

-Bien…Supongo que es hora.-

En eso Mio es sacada de sus pensamientos por la misteriosa mujer, esta de quien sabe donde saco una maleta, la maleta que era muy grande. La mujer parecía algo impaciente y destapo a Mio, la cual saca también de quien sabe donde un uniforme, que curiosamente es el de su instituto.

-Vístete.-

-¿Eh?-

Respondió Mio ante la orden de la mujer, era de suponer que ya era hora de ir a esa ciudad en donde se haría esa locura.

-Es hora de ir al lugar donde se llevara a cabo la guerra del santo grial.-

Era obvia la reacción de Mio, puesto que no quería participar en semejante cosa, pero no todo puede ser tan simple.

-¡Yo no quiero ir!-

-Lo lamento pero el grial es caprichoso y la guerra debe llevarse a cabo, es obligación de los sensores de la guerra encontrar y llevar a los elegidos al lugar de la batalla… además recuerda cual es la recompensa por ganar…-

Mio se dio cuenta de que esa mujer la llevaría no importa cuánto protestase, además Rider está aquí para participar en esa guerra y también para protegerla.

-Está bien…-

-Así que nos vamos, bien…-

-Pero tendrás que prometerme que si pierdo o gano me regresaras a casa. ¿De acuerdo?-

La mujer se le dibujo una sonrisa gatuna, sabía que disfrutaría lo que iba a decir…

-No te lo puedo garantizar, pero si realizas un buen papel o ganas en esta guerra junto Rider… tal vez te regrese a casa. Pero al final los que sobreviven regresan. En resumen tendrán que luchar con todas sus fuerzas Rider y tú si quieres regresar a casa.-

Mio ante tal respuesta no le queda de otra, tendría que ganar para garantizar su boleto de regreso a casa.

Mio se puso su uniforme, miro el interior de la maleta, estaba llena de ropa de su talla y artículos de primera necesidad, eso le dio a entender que la había investigado aquella mujer, pero qué más da, luego se percato que se había olvidado que se había qué se había vestido enfrente de su servant. Ruborizada se dirigió molesta a Rider el cual estaba dándole la espalda.

-¡Rider!-

-El no te vio…-

Dijo la mujer mientras Mio la volteaba a ver aun ruborizada. La mujer con calma le explica lo que sucedió mientras se cambiaba la bajista.

-Rider desde el primer momento que vio que te ibas a cambiar se dio la vuelta. Todo este tiempo estuvo viendo a la pared el grandote. Se ve que es un caballero este Rider.-

Después del incidente, los tres estaban a las afueras del psiquiátrico.

-Aun no me puedo creer que nadie se moviera o nos notase al salir.-

-Es porque yo pare el tiempo con mis poderes Mio-chan, como censora de la guerra del santo grial mi deber es mantener en secreto este torneo, así que utilizare cualquier medio que no llame la atención utilizando mis poderes.-

-¡Wow! ¿Tienes poderes mágicos?-

-Más o menos, soy usuaria de energía cósmica y también de magia, por lo que puedo permitirme hacer cosas como parar el tiempo.-

Mio se parecía impresionada ante la afirmación de la mujer, era obvio que encontraría gente aun más impresionante durante la guerra, solo esperaba que no fueran un grupo de psicópatas.

En eso se percato de algo, no había un vehículo en el cual ir a algún lado. La chica trato de ver si venia uno a lo lejos pero nada.

-No importa cuánto busques, no necesitamos un auto.-

Con un chasquido de los dedos de la mujer aparece un resplandor dorado, el cual envuelve a los tres llevándolos a otro lugar.

El lugar en donde se encuentran los tres es algo peculiar, ya que no se parece a Japón, de hecho parece un lugar muy diferente a lo que uno esperaría.

Para empezar, estaban en lo alto de una colina a las afueras de una ciudad, el lugar permitía ver una ciudad con un toque algo especial, parecía una ciudad muy modernizada pero llena de vida, parecía como esas ciudades fantásticas futuristas que salen en algunos videojuegos, a lo largo de esta se veían muchos parques con un verde vivo, también se notaba que era una ciudad colindante al mar, a los extremos de esta se veía una playa muy hermosa, se apetecía ir a investigar un rato en ella, también se podía ver un gran puerto y no muy lejos de él un aeropuerto enorme, ambos se notaban que eran muy avanzados tecnológicamente.

También notaron varios barrios que les recordaban mucho a esos que salen en las series americanas, también noto entre los rascacielos lo que parecía un gran templo. Mio se le quedo viendo detenidamente y pensó que se trataba de una iglesia católica pero se percato pronto que no lo era, puesto en lo alto de esta se encontraba un símbolo que recordaba mucho a un dragón de esos que salen en los cuentos de caballeros. Lo que más llamo la atención de Mio es que era de día y ella salió de noche del psiquiátrico.

Mio estaba maravillada con la vista, pero Rider parecía inquietado, puesto que no era lo que él esperaba, el cuestiona a la mujer que los trajo.

-Pensé quela guerra sería en Fuyuki. ¿En dónde estamos?-

El tono de Rider era como el de alguien que se entero de que fue estafado, pero "la censora de la guerra" parecía muy tranquila.

-Veo que no fuiste invocado apropiadamente, bien te lo explicare Rider y de paso pon atención tú también Mio-chan.-

Los dos mencionados ponen atención a la mujer la cual empieza a explicar el por qué la guerra no se realizo en Fuyuki, Japon.

-Dada a la naturaleza del grial, se tuvo que elaborar en otro lugar la guerra, en este caso en otra dimensión y planeta…-

-¡Que! ¡¿Estamos en otra dimensión?!-

Grito Mio, nunca imagino que terminaría en una situación semejante, ella llego a pensar que el destino o dios estaban empeñados en hacerla sufrir. Por lado Rider parecía impaciente con la respuesta de la mujer. "¿En qué problema estoy metido esta vez? ¡Vaya suerte la mía!"-

Pensó el jinete con algo de fastidio.

-Sí, para ser precisos estamos en el planeta Sanctuary que pertenece a la "Federación de las cinco razas", este es el quinto planeta, capital económica y militar de la "Federación", Sanctuary. La ciudad que esta frente a nosotros es Puerto Verde, una importante ciudad portuaria, es famosa por que aquí hay varios mercados y se puede conseguir productos de otros planetas y colonias, si quieres encontrar algún producto como especias u otros alimentos, este lugar es indicado en todo el planeta para conseguirlos. El lugar fue elegido porque aquí se concentra la tercera fuente mágica del planeta, si eligiéramos las otras seria problemático, ya que como dije, esta guerra es secreta y la gente de este planeta sabe que la magia es real y que solo muy pocos pueden manejarla, eso no nos conviene, aparte no tenemos la libertad de compartir el grial.-

-Entiendo el anonimato de la guerra… ¿Pero por que aquí?-

Cuestiono Rider a la mujer, esta le respondió simplemente la razón de esto.

-Porque es el lugar adecuado y aparte Puerto Verde rebosa de magia, fue la mejor elección para el grial.-

Rider sintió que la mujer no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero prefirió no seguir, ya abría tiempo de averiguarlo. Pero ahora es Mio la que tiene dudas.

-¿Pero porque hacerlo en otra dimensión?-

Era obvia la duda de Mio, puesto que aun no cree nada de lo que paso y cree que se trata de algún sueño o algo así, pero aquí necesita aclarar sus dudas.

-El grial es caprichoso y yo solo obedezco a su voluntad.-

Mio y Rider sienten que no es la respuesta que debieron recibir pero prefirieron no protestar de momento.

-Oh si, antes de que se me olvide tomo esto.-

De entre sus ropas saca como una cartera metálica y se la da a Mio.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es una cartera con identificaciones adecuadas, para así pasar inadvertida legalmente hablando, aparte tienes una tarjeta de crédito ilimitado, pero no abuses de ella solo puedes gastar mil "drakos" al día, la moneda de este planeta, que sería como cien mil yenes para ti.-

Mio trago saliva al oír la cantidad de dinero que manejaría, pero por que darle semejante cantidad de dinero, simple para no llamar la atención, Mio dedujo mentalmente la decisión de entregarle a ella semejante cosa.

La joven abrió la cartera y vio una serie de identificaciones y la tarjeta de crédito. En eso la mujer le dio una serie de instrucciones para ir a la ciudad e instrucciones generales para que se fuera acostumbrando al lugar. También le dio algo así como una revista.

-Antes que nada tendrás que leerte esta revistilla, hay información que tendrás que leer, Rider no la necesita, dada a su naturaleza de servant, el viene con información básica sobre el mundo en el que se encuentre para así evitar el impacto cultural, esta información se actualizara en su forma espíritu. No la pierdas y léela antes de entrar a la ciudad.-

Mio leyó la revista, lo que había en ella la impacto, hablaba de la cultura y un resumen de la historia de la "Federación de las cinco razas".

Lo que decía de esta es que en esa dimensión en la Tierra hubo una tercera guerra mundial, esta guerra fue provocada por los musulmanes y sus fricciones con occidente, dicha guerra fue tan cruenta que hicieron que dos razas escondidas de los humanos se mostraran. Estas eran los elfos y los vampiros, estas dos razas se unieron en contra de los musulmanes, los cuales utilizaron armas nucleares que dañaron las ciudades escondidas de los elfos y dificultaron la vida de los vampiros, las tierras se convirtieron en escenarios peores que Nagasaki e Hiroshima, la guerra fue ganada por vampiros, elfos y los humanos opositores a los musulmanes.

Después de la guerra humanos, vampiros y elfos se dieron cuenta de que la religión en los humanos es un problema grave, así que todas las religiones fueron abolidas, como resultado fue una serie de guerras las cuales fueron ganadas por aquellos grupos anti-religión, contrario a los religiosos derrotados afirmaban, la civilización prospero y las tres razas avanzaron económica, social y sobre todo ciencia.

Después de casi dos siglos llego una raza a la tierra a la tierra, esta raza eran los niankiri. Los niankiri eran similares a los humanos en muchos aspectos pero se diferenciaban de los humanos era en su baja estatura promedio y sus orejas, similares a las de los gatos.

Niankiri llegaron a la Tierra porque su nave se estrello por culpa de una persecución, ellos huían de una raza llamada los ircorians, que habían dominado su mundo y matado a toda oposición. Pero ircorianos llegaron a la Tierra y la atacaron, los terrícolas pudieron repeler a los invasores, pero estos regresaron con refuerzos. Los niankiri se unieron a los terrícolas, proporcionándoles su ciencia e información del enemigo. La guerra con los ircorianos duro tres años. Los terrícolas y los niankiri estaban perdiendo, pero hubo una alianza inesperada que los salvo, los demonios.

Los demonios apoyaron a la lianza y así derrotaron a los ircorianos. Cuando termino la guerra se les pregunto a los demonios el por qué de su ayuda. La respuesta fue simple, si la alianza perdía ellos serian presa fácil de los invasores, aparte los demonios le dieron la espalda a sus líderes por la razón anterior.

Después de eso se formo la "Federación de las cinco razas" y así esta prospero en armonía, con una que otra guerra civil o de independencia de alguna colonia.

Mio no podía creer lo que leyó y quiso preguntarle a la mujer, pero esta ya no estaba.

-¿Adonde se fue?-

-No lo sé master, tampoco me percate de su partida.-

Mio sintió que sabría pronto de ella en algún momento dado. Pero prefirió no preguntar mas ya tuvo mucha emoción por un día. Así que le ordeno a Rider que pasara a su forma etérea y así ir a la ciudad, Mio aun se incomoda que Rider se materialice o desmaterialice ante ella.

Después de llegar a lo que parecía una estación de metro, ella miro un mapa el cual le decía en donde estaba las zonas seguras que le dijo la mujer. Luego de tomar el metro, se bajo en la zona centro y entro en lo que parecía una tienda de 24 horas, ahí encontró un periódico. Cosa extraña ya que contrastaba mucho con la modernidad de la ciudad, pero lo compro y busco en clasificados, encontró una residencia a buen precio en la zona comercial de la ciudad dentro de la zona segura. Al lugar en donde iba no estaba muy lejos de su ubicación. Mientras caminaba, Mio sintió algo extraño, como sensación agradable, provenía de una chica morena clara de pelo castaño y ojos de igual color, la cual despedía un agradable aroma a rosas. Mio no le prestó mucha atención a chica, la cual parecía ser algo menor a ella.

Al cabo de un rato llego a lo que parecía ser una especie de hotel, Mio entro por la puerta principal, al entrar a la recepción del edificio Mio noto que se parecía mucho a la de una posada con aguas que una vez visito con sus padres. Pero no había nadie en el lugar que pudiese atenderla. Mio se dirigió al mostrador para ver si había una campanilla o algo que pudiese servirle para llamar al encargado del lugar pero algo la detuvo… un fuerte dolor en su mano izquierda, para ser más preciso en donde están los reijus de Mio. El dolor paso momentáneamente pero noto que alguien estaba tras de ella, al voltearse vio algo que jamás espero ver… una niña con orejas de gato bastante tierna, le recordaba mucho a su kohai Asuza, pero esta niña tenía pelo café claro y sus ojos eran verdes. Mio miro a la niña un rato, no era algo a lo que ella estuviese acostumbrada, durante todo el trayecto solo vio humanos o eso parecían. La niña movió sus orejas gatunas un poco.

-Kawai.-

Dijo Mio al ver esa niña pequeña la cual la miraba fijamente, la falta de comunicación era algo incomoda hasta que la niña se fue adentro del edificio corriendo.

-¡Hermana, hay un nuevo inquilino!-

Al cabo de unos instantes llego una chica algo parecida a la otra pero aparenta unos catorce años.

La joven se acerco a Mio muy animadamente mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo servirle señorita?-

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Akiyama Mio y busco habitación.-

-Yo soy Gebia Sokiad dueña y administradora de esta pensión. En ese caso le mostrare una habitación disponible. Sígame.-

Acto seguido Gebia le mostro el lugar, Mio se sintió complacida, más que nada por era una habitación amueblada, Gebia le pidió su documentación a Mio y esta le entrego la tarjeta que supuestamente es su documentación, esta la paso por un extraño aparato parecido a un móvil y vio que no había problema. En eso Gebia empieza a cuestionar a Mio ciertas cosas.

-Si no es mucha indiscreción… ¿Pero que hace una joven como usted sola en este planeta?-

Mio sudo frio, puesto que no imagino que alguien se diera cuenta de que no era de ese mundo o tal vez esa chica de orejas gatunas es otra master pero ella no puede estar segura.

-¿Qué está tratando de decir?-

Dijo Mio de forma nerviosa mientras Gebia se tocaba la barbilla en postura pensativa mientras trataba de descifrar algo en Mio.

-Es que es común que a Puerto Verde vengan gente que busca de una nueva vida o trabajo… me he imaginar que tu estas aquí porque te escapaste de casa o estás en busca un lugar en la universidad. ¿La verdad no sé si hay algún otro motivo?-

Mio respiro aliviada, puesto se imagino algo peor.

-La verdad estoy en un año sabático y estoy buscando mi vocación.-

-Ya veo, bien supongo que necesitaras muebles ¿No?-

-¿He?-

Y sin decir agua va Gebia manipula su "móvil" y empezaron a materializarse muebles de primera necesidad, como una cama, un refrigerador, una estufa, un pequeño escritorio y algo parecido a una laptop.

-Lamento eso, pero me imagine que no tendrías muebles… disculpa. ¿Eres de la tierra?-

Bueno, después de todo estaba en otro planeta así que responderle a esta chica no dudo en reponder.

-Sí, no estoy acostumbrada a esta tecnología.-

-Cierto. No la hay en ningún lado, solo en Puerto Verde, saldrá a venta en el sistema solar en unos meses, así que eres de los pocos terrícolas en verla.-

-Ho… claro… ¿La niña de hace rato es su hermana?-

-Sí, se llama Amy. Es una niña muy inquieta, pero no causa problemas.-

Mio se dio cuenta que Gebia se veía algo preocupada pero ella lo dejo pasar.

Gebia le dijo las condiciones de pago y le mostro el resto del edificio, Mio se quedo maravillada con las tecnologías de ese mundo era algo único, combinaba lo más moderno con lo más clásico. Técnicamente parecía una pensión como la que salen en los mangas y animes, tenía un baño de aguas termales, tenía un jardín muy agradable en el centro del edificio y otras cosas interesantes.

Después de ver bien el edificio, la bajista empezó a desempacar, en eso se percato de que se había olvidado de Rider, estuvo tentada a llamarlo pero decidió que debería dejarlo así por un rato, al fin y al cabo siempre estaba tras de ella.

Al cabo de un rato ella salió y fue a un mercado que quedaba cerca de la pensión. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que este era inmenso, al fin de cuentas esa era una ciudad que se dedicaba al comercio.

Mio noto varias tiendas de diferentes tipos, entro a una tienda departamental, dedicada a ropa y a objetos de higiene personal, noto que no eran muy diferentes los productos que se venden ahí a los que se venden en su mundo.

También noto que la moda no era tan estrafalaria, de hecho con la ropa que traía en la maleta pasaría desapercibida. En eso nota que no tenía algunas cosas de primera necesidad (no se hagan, las chicas necesitan de toallas sanitarias y otras cosillas para no oler mal), pero en eso un hombre rubio de unos treinta años aparentemente, le habla a nuestra bajista.

-Disculpe señorita… ¿Me permite unos momentos?-

Mio volteo y al hombre el cual tenía dos vestidos en sus manos, uno rosa y otro blanco. Mio no percibió que fuera alguien malo así que respondió al hombre.

-¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Gracias. Mira no se qué vestido comprarle a mi hija, sé que no nos comunicamos muy bien pero al menos se su talla, lo que no se es que color seria más adecuado, es que no se qué piensas las niñas de su edad. ¿Cuál escogerías usted?-

Mio vio al señor, como si este esperada su aprobación. La chica sin pensarlo escogió el blanco.

-Este se ve lindo.-

-OK, gracias señorita.-

El hombre se retiro muy tranquilamente, mientras ella lo miraba, ella pensó en un rato que hacia un hombre de esa edad comprando ropa a una niña de 12 o 13 años.

Sin darle más importancia fue a la sección dedicada a los comestibles.

Para sorpresa de Mio el lugar estaba lleno de cosas que jamás en su vida había visto, había frutos muy raros, los nombres no ayudaban en nada y el lugar era inmenso, había puestos que no contenían nada conocido para ella, aparte los vendedores no eran humanos. Elfos, youkais, demonios y nyankiris eran propietarios de las inmensos puestos, esto asustaba mucho a Mio.

-Ellos no muerden por muy extraños que parezcan.-

Mio volteo a ver quien le dijo esas palabras y para su sorpresa trataba de una chica humana de pelo rubia de apariencia delicada.

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Lo siento, no quise asustarla. Si buscas alimentos humanos ve directo por ese pasillo, no hay pierde.-

Mio miro a chica con más detenimiento y al verla mejor se dio que a pesar de su voz delicada, se trataba de un chico. El cual se retiro.

-Suerte.-

Dijo despidiéndose el joven. Mio siguió el consejo del chico, en efecto dio con lo que buscaba. Mio solo busco lo que sabía que podía cocinar, pensó en algo de carne y pregunto a alguien, le indicaron el camino. Mio paso por una tienda en donde vendían galletas y pastelillos, así que decidió comprar algunos. En su con siguió unos panquesitos pero ella quería algunas galletas, pero estas estaban algo fuera de su alcance, Mio trato de alcanzarla pero no podía, en eso noto una sombra tras de ella y posteriormente un brazo que tomo el paquete que quería.

-Toma… ¿Esto es lo que quería?-

Mio vio a un hombre alto de piel morena y blanco cabello, su sonrisa era afable despedía mucha confianza y caballerosidad.

Mio no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal gesto de caballerosidad.

-Gra…sias.-

-No hay de que.-

El hombre siguió en lo suyo y parecía leer cuidadosamente los empaques. Mio decidió irse algo avergonzada, puesto que jamás un chico había sido así de caballero con ella.

Después de este encuentro decidió ir por carne.

Cuando llego al lugar desea Mio no sabía de dónde elegir.

Cuando por fin eligio unos cortes de carne su mano se cruzo con otra la cual tenía una marca a la de su mano, pero en vez de ser una llave de sol se trataba de una marca parecida a una "T".

La chica se volteo a ver al propietario de esa mano, que para su sorpresa era una jovencita de no más de doce años de pelo color rosa claro y ojos color miel. La chica es cuestión también vio los reijus de Mio, la pequeña estaba a la expectativa, pero Mio se acordó que algunos masters son magos y podrían ser peligrosos. Pero la confrontación visual fue intensa, la pequeña se percato de que Mio temblaba de miedo, esta se dirigió a Mio de forma muy seria.

-No te hare daño… pero si nos volvemos ver, espero no tener la necesidad de hacerte daño.-

Era obvio que Mio estaba muerta de miedo pero se dio cuenta que esa niña no quería hacerle daño realmente.

-Sin embargo no dudare en vencerte a ti a tu servant.-

La niña tomo con calma un paquete de carne y se retiro. Mio se que pensando en que había gente que estaba dispuesta a todo en cumplir sus objetivos. En eso Mio se acordó del hombre moreno, era algo raro no sabía si podría tratarse de un master o servant, en eso se le vino a mente el rostro de la niña y lo comparo con el hombre moreno. Llego a la conclusión de que sus facciones eran casi idénticas, como si fueran parientes o algo así.

Al final no decidió prestarle atención, decidiendo llegar a su domicilio, después de guardar los víveres en la nevera, Mio se acordó que había un baño de aguas termales asi que decidió ir a bañarse, al fin y al cabo era para los residentes.

Al llegar, Mio noto que era muy parecido a un baño japonés, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en su uso.

Después de limpiarse la pelinegra se metió a las aguas termales para relajarse, pero no era la única que se estaba relajando en las termas, había una chica de cabello blanco y corto, la cual parecía estar muy a gusto en el agua. Mio la miro detenidamente y quedo fascinada con la blanca y fina piel de la chica. Mio entro en el agua y la chica se percato de su presencia. La chica miro a Mio de pies y cabeza con sus ojos azul oscuro. La chica se hundió un poco en el agua mientras la bajista se metía, era obvio que Mio se percato de este comportamiento.

-¿Disculpa?-

La chica reacciono y respondió a Mio algo nerviosa.

-¿Si?-

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Nada, nada es solo que…-

La chica miro a la bajista y esta noto que estaba viendo sus senos mientras esta se cubría su pequeño busto, era obvio el porqué de esa reacción.

-Sus senos son más grandes que lo míos…-

Era una reacción normal, así que Mio trata de que la chica no se sienta tan mal.

-No tiene que ponerse así, su piel es… muy hermosa…-

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos instantes de silencio, la chica de cabello blanco parecía feliz, luego sale de tarareando dejando sola a Mio, la chica se veía muy feliz por el comentario de de la bajista. Después se despide por señas, se veía muy contenta. Mio pensó que se trataba de una chica muy rara.

Después de que terminase de bañarse, nuestra amiga se dirigió a su habitación y al entrar estaba su servant mirando el periódico con detenimiento, Mio se percato de que no tenía mucho tiempo de leer el periódico.

Ella no dijo nada, de hecho aun le tenía algo de miedo, pero Rider rompe el silencio.

-Deberías descansar un poco, tendremos que salir hacer un reconocimiento esta noche.-

Ella ya se imagino inmediata lo que quería hacer Rider, pero era obvio que tarde o temprano tendrían que luchar. Asi que dispuso a dormir.

Mientras tanto en otro lado un hombre sale de una ducha, este hombre era rubio y su rostro parecía el de una chica, el hombre toma una bata y con una toalla seca su cabello, mientras otro hombre rubio lo llama.

-Saber… ¿Estas en la ducha?-

-Si, master.-

El master, en otra parte vio en el comedor comida y unos documentos. El hombre toma dichos papeles y los hojea.

-¿Asi que ya está el último master?-

-Asi es.-

Fue la respuesta del saber, el cual sale con una armadura y ropas rojizas.

-Por fin la guerra está a punto de comenzar, los maestros y sirvientes recibieron la notificación de que la guerra inicia hoy, master.-

El master se sienta y mira a su servant, el hombre se siente nervioso, el come la el platillo en la mesa.

-Magnifica posible última cena Saber.-

-Gracias master.-

En otro lado una chica de larga cabellera negra estaba en lo alto un edificio, tenía los mismos papeles que el otro master.

-Ya era hora, me canse de esperar… aunque este mundo es bonito… Berserker… iremos a dar una vuelta.-

De las sombras sale un hombre alto, calvo y de piel blanca, tenía un tatuaje rojo que le cubría parte de su cara. El servant llevaba una imponente armadura.

En otro lugar, la diosa miraba complacida el atardecer, esperando la llegada de media noche, sonriendo, su aburrimiento llegaría a su fin esta media noche.

Mio despierta y ve Rider el cual le dice.

-Ya es hora.-

Mio estaba aterrada, puesto que sabía que era lo que iba a pasar.

-Te espero a fuera.-

Dijo fríamente el servant mientras se desmaterializaba frente a ella.

-Jamás me acostumbrare a eso.-

Ya afuera Mio vio a Rider el cual estaba esperándola con una cuatrimoto.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

Era obvio que Mio no tenía idea de donde saco ese vehículo, pero recibió la repuesta.

-Use mi noble fantasma "Llamado al servicio", el cual me permite invocar armas y vehículos del ejercito al que serví en vida. Puedo invocar toda clase de armas de uso militar y medios transportes que van desde este a hasta helicópteros y otras sorpresas.-

Bueno, después de todo era un Rider, podía hacer cosas como esa y mas, Mio estaba más sorprendida, en eso Rider le dio un casco.

-Póntelo, lo necesitaras.-

Mio ya sabía lo que quería su servant el cual se monto en la cuatrimoto, ella se puso el casco y se monto también al vehículo, luego Rider arranco al vehículo, la bajista se sujeto tan fuerte como pudo, pero Rider no salió disparado como ella pensaba.

-Solo haremos un reconocimiento. Si sucede algo solo cambiare a un vehículo más veloz.-

Dijo el Rider, Mio se quedo pensando en algo muy particular sobre su servant, el era un soldado y recordando las palabras de la "Censora", bien Rider podría ser un soldado del futuro en su realidad. Mientras Mio pensaba esto Rider recorría la ciudad, el servant recorrió la ciudad por unas tres horas, ya eran las tres de mañana. Al cabo de rato la bajista sintió hambre y le dijo a Rider que pararan en una tienda de veinticuatro horas, después de satisfacer su hambre y otras necesidades sale de la tienda y ve Rider mirando hacia un parque que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

-Nos desafían… ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a investigar?-

A la pobre chica le temblaban las piernas, pues no sabía qué clase de enemigo enfrentarían. El servant ve la expresión de su maestra, el solo hace lo único que puede hacer para calmar a la chica.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.-

La bajista estaba casi a punto de llorar, sabía que se enfrentaba a lo desconocido y tenía miedo.

-Me lo prometes…-

En eso por la mente del servant se produce un recuerdo, uno en donde salía una chica muy especial para el…

"No le hagas promesas a una chica… si sabes que no puedes cumplirlas."

-Con mi vida si es necesario, yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas, Master.-

Mio se sintió aliviada al escuchar eso y ambos se dirigen hasta donde estaba el enemigo.

Al llegar ven a una chica pelirroja sentada en una banca, la chica vestia un vestido rojo, falda rosada y botas rojas algo estrafalarios, llamaba mucho la atención sobre todo por la enorme lanza que tenia a lado. La chica en cuestión estaba comiendo un emparedado con un jugo, luego de percibir la presencia de los dos la chica se para verlos.

-Una lanza… supongo que eres Lancer. ¿Y tu master?-

-Rider… ¿es ella un servant? Se ve casi de mi edad.-

La apariencia de la Lancer es extraña para la master, puesto se imaginaba que los héroes serian gente algo mayor. Lancer termina su comida, toma su lanza y se encamina hacia ellos.

-Si soy Lancer y estoy sola, deje a mi master en casa porque quería algo de acción. Me he de imaginar que son los dos que faltaban… ¿Rider?... prepárate.-

La pelirroja apunta su lanza contra Rider, el cual solo saca un cuchillo dispuesto a luchar.

Avances del próximo capítulo.

"No vemos nuevamente Rey de los héroes"

"Mi único deseo es vivir"

"El rey de Esparta no inclina ante nadie Iskander"

"¿Adamantium?"

"¡Logan soy yo!"

"Estamos ante un misterio muy interesante Kojiro, la clave para descifrar la historia de este mundo es el diario de esta chica."

"¡Pagaras por esto Rider! No sobreviras a mi ira"

"Lo conseguiré."


End file.
